


[VID] Wonder Boy

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Puppets, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the, ah, tenacious relationship between Angel and Spike in Angel Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Wonder Boy

**Length:** 4:04  
 **Song:** Tenacious D - Wonder Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first vid I ever made. Originally done in 2004 to show my friends at Comic-Con International, then remastered (and slightly redone) in 2008 and let loose in the wild.


End file.
